The invention relates to a method for producing hemstitches, especially by using a zigzag sewing machine forming lock stitches with an upper thread and a lower thread without using specific attachments or accessories.
In conventional methods of producing hemstitches by a zigzag sewing machine a series of seams are produced either inside of the edge of the fabric to be sewn or outside of the edge of the fabric.